


"I Promise"

by lillyrosenight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas leaves his father, friend, and protege. He makes a promise, one that he intends to keep. Based off the scene in The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Avalon is an OC, I've been working on her for about a year and a half now. I'll have more adventures of her and her life up soon, hopefully. She looks like Natalie Dormer but with golden brown eyes.

Avalon stood in the entryway of the tunnel with Legolas, both of them looking at Tauriel as she mourned for the dwarf, Kili. Avalon shed a few tears for her friend, as she bowed her head in remembrance of the dwarf.

 

Footsteps coming from behind the Prince of the Woodland Realm and the Lady of Rivendell and Lothlorien. Legolas moved towards another part of the tunnel, while Avalon turned to see King Thranduil.

 

“Your Majesty,” Avalon said as she bowed her head in respect to the Elvish King.

 

“Avalon,” he replied with a nod. “Legolas,” King Thranduil had called as they noticed Legolas with his back to her and his father.

 

“You know I cannot return,” he told his father as he glanced at his King.

 

“Where will you go?” Thranduil asked his son, as he watched his son.

 

“I do not yet know,” Legolas replied as he looked at his father.

 

Avalon worried her bottom lip between her teeth, to keep the tears from falling. She did not want Legolas to leave her. He was her mentor, how would she finish her training if he should leave her behind?

 

“Go north, to the Dunedain. There you will find a boy, the son of Arathorn. Help him become a great man like his father,” the Elvish King informed his son.

 

“What is his name?” Legolas questioned his father. He could hardly believe that his father was allowing him to leave Mirkwood.

 

“He is known in the wild as Strider. To learn his true name you must find that knowledge for yourself,” Thranduil told his son with a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

Avalon noticed that Thranduil's eyes had a small twinkle in them. It was one that Avalon had only seen a few times in her short elvish life.

 

“I shall head north, then,” Legolas declared as he bowed his head in respect to his father. His left hand raised to his heart to show respect to his father one last time.

 

“Legolas,” Thranduil called after his son.

 

The young Elvish Prince turned only his head to look at his father and his protege. “Your mother loved you. More than anything. More than life itself,” King Thranduil told his only son. He wanted his son to know this, should he not see his son again.

 

Legolas nodded in understanding before, he saw his father leave the tunnel to speak with Tauriel. A few moments after his father had departed, Legolas looked at Avalon.

 

His heart pained him as he saw the tears that were covering her dark gold eyes. He stepped forward, to the young elleth who meant a great deal to him, more than he cared to admit. “Avalon,” he murmured as he gazed at the crying maiden. Lord Elrond's youngest daughter, the Morn Star Elf.

 

“I'll go with you,” Avalon told her mentor, as she tried to hold her sobs in. She felt embarrassed to be crying in front of Legolas. She didn't want him to see her as a weak little girl.

 

“No, Avalon,” he firmly told the young elleth.

 

Avalon's head fell in shame, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Her sobs started to break free from her chest.

 

Legolas cringed as he heard Avalon's tears. He instantly felt regret at making the young elleth cry. He knew that his father would be disappointed in him, should she continue crying. “Avalon,” he spoke softly as he tilted her chin up with his left hand, the first to two fingers. His thumb gently grasped her chin to prevent her from looking away from him.

 

“Avalon, this is something that I must do on my own,” He told his protege with a deep look of concern on his face.

 

“But--” she started to protest as she met Legolas' blue eyes with her own golden brown eyes.

 

“No buts, mellon nin. There is still much for you and I both to learn. I must go to become a better warrior. Just as you have left Rivendell to complete your training I must do the same, Little One. I shall not be go forever, I will return. I know not when but you will see me again. I promise,” Legolas whispered as they stared at each other.

 

Avalon's unyielding gaze held on to Legolas as she nodded her head. Tears still ran from the outer corners of her eyes but her sobs had quieted down.

 

Legolas broke the stare and his hold on her but noticed something that he had not see before, around Avalon's neck. He followed the chain with his fingers, as he lightly touched the metal that moved down her neck. He gently lifted the pendent that was at the bottom of the necklace.

 

Legolas gasped in shock and surprise when he saw the gem that was in his hand. “How? I thought this was lost to the dwarves,” he said as his widened eyes stared in awe at the object in his hand.

 

The gem that was in Legolas' hand was the Morn Star Necklace, it was a piece that Thranduil had commissioned for the young elleth when she had been but a babe. When Legolas and Thranduil had met the baby elleth it was obvious that she was Morn Star elleth, just as her sister Arwen was the Even Star elleth.

 

When Thrain had refused to give the gem to Thranduil, it was common knowledge that Avalon would more than likely not live long enough to reach Grey Havens. But King Thranduil had promised Lord Elrond he would look after his daughter, when he took Avalon in for her warrior training.

 

“Thorin gave them to Bilbo, before he arrived in Dale with the Arken Stone. Bilbo presented the necklace to your ada. Thranduil gave it to me, immediately after,” she explained as she softly smiled at Legolas.

 

“I am happy to know that your elven light is no longer fading,” he told her as he kissed her forehead. Afterwords, he placed his forehead against hers, as they both tried to enjoy this last moment before he left. “I will miss you, Avalon,” he whispered against her forehead before he turned to leave.

 

Avalon's eyes clouded with tears as she watched Legolas leave her. She cried but placed her face into her right hand as she turned towards Thranduil and Tauriel.

 

Both looked at the young elleth as she entered their line of sight. “Avalon, what is it?” Tauriel asked as she looked at Legolas' protege.

 

The Morn Star elleth shook her head, “I shall tell you later, but first we must bury our friends and pay our respects to those who lost their lives,” she told the Captain of the Guard. She wasn't sure how she would tell Tauriel. Her heart was breaking as she thought of Legolas leaving.

 

- _fin_

 

 

 


End file.
